I Have No Heart
by Persona 5 The Author
Summary: "Don't you see, I have no heart... And I can never learn to love unlike you..." said William as the heavy snow was falling fast around the couple.


I Have No Heart:

Grell trudged through the piles of snow in London. How he hated the stuff, which would get tangled in his luscious red hair. With his red glasses pushed back onto his face, he ran across the rooftops of the city in broad daylight.

He usually never did this at this time of day, afraid that humans would see him, for it would be rather odd to see a man dressed in red jumping across rooftops surely not afraid for his life. But he was a Grim Reaper, to be silent and not caught by anyone were his main motives.

Most of the people at the Grim Reaper Organization believed that Grell's sexuality was a huge problem. Reapers were almost forbidden to have a sex life, especially outside of the Reapers such as humans and demons especially.

But he couldn't resist Sebastian Michaelis.

The way his black hair rested on his shoulders, those red eyes that looked upon his master with every certain move. He was absolutely perfect, if you had excluded the fact that he was a soul-sucking demon.

A being that would make contracts with innocent human beings, develop bonds with them, protect them from harm, risk their lives for them, to ultimately break that bond by eating their very soul. Reapers thought that these actions were simply horrendous and terrible. That was when the rule was made that demons and Reapers could not be together. If it disrupted their work, it was a heavy burden to them.

Still running across the snow-ridden rooftops, Grell could make out another pair of glasses far away.

Another Reaper.

William.

He looked so handsome with the snow cascaded around his figure, and Grell couldn't help but remember the first time that he and William had met and had to work together for the first time. They had to collect a soul together to become full-fledged Reapers. Grell was pretty sure that William remembered that day as clearly as he had.

Grell would (being the gay person he was) hug his body and moan at the thought and then go into a large explanation about how he attacked from ALL sides: above, below, at the sides you name it.

But, Grell never knew that William returned those same feelings of love for him in return. They were just extremely twisted inside his body, with no easy way of showing them. Grell would never know that William loved him back. It almost seemed as if he had no heart at all to begin with.

"Will!" Grell called out as he approached the nicely-dressed man. William had the sudden urge to run away, just like a scared animal... but it was no use. It was like his body was stuck to where it was standing with glue.

"Grell, I-I have to tell you something..." said the dark-haired Shinigami as he looked into the other's green-colored eyes.

"Yes Will? Umph-" said Grell as he was pushed into Williams' chest by his strong, yet gentle arms. It was something that shocked both Reapers. For some odd reason, tears came to Williams' eyes.

"Grell Sutcliff, I have loved you for- well forever really. I could just never, never tell you my true feelings... But then again, what is love..." said William as he pushed the red-haired man closer to him.

"It's okay Will, I can teach you how... Besides doesn't everyone know how to love deep down inside their hearts?" asked Grell as he gave William a reassuring squeeze. The tears falling from Williams eyes became faster and more frequent as a nerve was struck deep inside him somehow.

"No Grell, you don't understand. I don't think that I can learn. Don't you see, I have no heart... And I can never learn to love unlike you." William said as the heavy snow was falling fast around the couple.

"I can show you how to love, it's easy really..." said Grell as his mouth found Williams'. The two kissed passionately on that rooftop. But as much as they didn't want it to end, it had to. Humans would start to wonder why two people were standing on a rooftop, publicly making out as well.

* * *

"See Will, wasn't that easy?" asked Grell as they lay in Williams' bedroom that very same night.

"Yeah, I guess so, but we have to keep this a secret, got it?" asked William as he draped his protective arms around his new lover.

"Oh, it's a promise my strong and handsome William." said Grell as they sealed their promise with the final kiss of the night. They then both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, sure to have pleasant dreams that night and more nights yet to come.

Sorry Sebastian, Grell now belonged to William and only William.

**AN: Oh my gosh I wrote this in only half an hour! Opposed to sticking with my usual inappropriate humor, I thought I would try something sad that would make everyone CRY. Just kidding, this thought just popped into my head and I decided to write about it! RATE, REVIEW, AND THANK YOU!**

**-Alex**


End file.
